Coeur de verre
by Shaniane
Summary: Hakkai est blessé et Gojyo se sent coupable.. un peu yaoi, plus du shonen ai


**Titre **: cœur de verre

**Auteur : **Shaniane

** e-mail : **shaniane007hotmail.com

**genre **: amour et automutilation

**Base : **Gensomaden saiyuki

**Message **:Et voilà ma deuxième fic ! Je vais essayer de la faire plus longue que « Fly me to the moon », promis ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Les personnages appartiennent à madame Kazuya Minekura !

**Cœur de verre**

« Vite ! A l'aide ! »

Gojyo courait dans le petit hôtel de campagne où ils étaient venus pour se reposer après une harassante journée de voyage. L'hôtel était situé près d'une forêt et il n'y avait presque aucun client.

« Goku ! Sanz ! »

Il chercha désespérément ce dernier du regard. Mais où était donc ce foutu moine quand on avait besoin de lui !

« Sanz ! Bordel ! »

Le fardeau sanglant qu'il portait entre les bras se mit à gémir.

« Hakkai… »

Comment tout cela était-il arriv ? Gojyo se mordit les lèvres. Il se rappelait de l'attaque surprise de Zenon, ce dieu qui s'ennuyait et qui était venu « s'amuser »avec eux alors qu'Hakkai et lui se baladaient dans les bois …

« Quel connard… »

Il avait joué de la mitraillette et Hakkai s'était jeté sur entre eux deux, le roux et le kappa, comme pour protéger ce dernier… Le Dieu avait rit, puis était parti, sur l'ordre d'Homura sûrement…Laissant derrière lui, Hakkai blessé, les rotules criblées de balles, le torse sanglant , et même son visage était parsemé de longues estafilades rouges. Le youkai ne disait rien depuis, presque mort… Pas même un sourire ironique n'éclairait son visage.

« Hakkai, écoute moi…. Je vais chercher Sanzô, ne bouge pas… »

Il déposa Hakkai, dans le lit de sa chambre d'hôtel. Ce dernier émit un râle, crachant des caillots de sang.

« Merde , dit Gojyo quand il vit les draps se teindre rapidement en rouge. »

Sanzô entra alors.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y espèce de… »

Il se tut rapidement en voyant Hakkai. Il poussa Gojyo loin du lit. Et se précipita pour prendre le pouls du blessé.

« Je vais m'en occuper, dit calmement le moine. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est vraiment moche mais il va s'en tirer…

-Hakkai, murmura le demi-youkai comme une plainte…

-Va t'en maintenant, Gojyo.. Il a besoin de soins, de repos et si tu es là, ça va pas être possible.

-…

-Puis profites en pour te changer.. tu es tellement couvert de sang qu'on sait même pas si tu es blessé. Allez dégage ou je te bute. »

Sur ces mots, il mit le kappa dans le couloir. Gojyo était tellement hébété qu'il ne sut que faire pendant quelques minutes et fixa la porte… Puis ils se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune… Peut-être effectivement n'avait-il rien de mieux à faire qu'un brin de toilette.

Il n'y avait personne devant les lavabos placé les uns à coté des autres contre le mur de droite. A gauche, dans les douches ou les toilettes, personnes non plus. Il était seul.

Il se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et du se retenir de ne pas vomir. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, retira sa chemise et s'aspergea le visage. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il regarda son reflet.

« Merde, j'ai vraiment cette tête l ? »

On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis des semaines… Il s'approcha du miroir, se regarda dans le rouge des yeux… Et pensa que ses yeux, ses cheveux avait la même couleur que le sang… le sang d'Hakkai. A peine eut-il pensait à son nom qu'il sentit une douleur sourde dans sa poitrine. Comment avait il pu le laisser faire ça ?! Il posa son front contre le froid bienfaisant du miroir, les mains posé sur le rebord du lavabo… Il se haïssait. Il frappa doucement son front contre le miroir, scandant chaque question qui le tourmentait. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Il sentait les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Merde ! Il était donc si faible pour ne même pas pouvoir protéger ceux qu'il aime… Sa mère.. Son frère… Hakkai… Pris d'un coup de folie il donna un grand coup de tête dans le miroir, le brisant en mille morceaux.. Colère. Colère. Colère. Il voulait hurler, tout laisser sortir. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il devait se taire. Comme un Homme. Il bouillonnait, ne sentant même pas le sang qui coulait des nombreuse coupures qu'il avait sur le visage. Il voulait détruire. Faire quelque chose. Se sentir utile. Détruire. Il parcouru les lavabos, cassant à cou de poing un à un les miroirs. Il ne pouvait plus se voir. Il détestait son visage, son regard, cette putain de pluie, ce connard de Zenon… Il continuait de casser , de détruire, marchant sur les bouts de verre…

Puis, ce fut comme un déclic.. Un ange passa… Gojyo regarda hébété ses mains couverte de sang, de bouts de verre brisé. Rouge. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, enfonçant sans le faire exprès les bouts de verre encore plus profondément. Sans le faire exprès ? Il recommença encore et encore comme pour se débarrasser du verre mais arrachant à la place des lambeaux de chair… Il s'agenouilla au milieu des miroirs brisés et se mit à hurler. Comme un loup, une bête blessée…

Il se tenait les mains, les tordant comme pour empêcher l'irréparable. Brusquement, il planta ses ongles dans le sol et serra entre ses poings, le verre… Il se mordit les lèvres, ne sentant ni la douleur, ni les larmes, ne voyant que du rouge, du rouge.. Et son reflet dans les débris de miroir jonchant le sol. Il voulait tout balancer mais ne cesser de prendre le verre, le serrer, l'envoyer contre ce putain de mur, le maculant de son sang.. Il se jeta contre ce mur et s'affala à nouveau dans ce champs de tessons qui renvoyait son image. Il se roula dedans, essayant de ne plus voir, ne plus entendre les hurlements au fond de son cœur.

Goku entra alors :

«Putain, Kappa, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tout le monde t'à enten… »

Il se tut et regarda le désolant spectacle : Gojyo, accroupit dans une marre de sang, serrant entre ses doigts ce qui devait être le reste des miroirs détruits…

« Oh merde.. »

Il se retint de vomir.. Le visage du kappa n'avait plus lieu d'être, masse de chairs sanglantes ou brillait deux opales a l'expression incertaine..

« Kappa, tu.. tu.. »

Mais il ne pouvait rester plus longtemps et courut chercher Sanzô. Celui-ci accourut mais ne dit rien . Gojyo ne bougeait même plus et seul le tressautement de ses poings montrait qu'il était encore en vie.

« Gojyo, arrête ! hurla Sanz »

Mais seul le regard flou et vide de Gojyo lui répondit. Ce regard qui en un instant s'anima lorsqu'il vit la forme se dressant derrière Sanzô.

« Ha..Hakkai.. ? »

Le youkai était appuyé contre l'entrée de la porte, pâle comme la mort. Sanzô, pas plus que Gokû ne parlèrent… Pieds nus, Hakkai s'avança vers Gojyo et se mit à genoux devant lui.

« Hakkai, le verre, tu…risques de te couper.. dit Gojyo dans un souffle.»

Mais Hakkai ne répondit rien.. Lentement, il prit les poings de Gojyo dans les siens et le força à lâcher les morceaux de miroir… Dans un effort surhumain, il tenta de parler :

« Gojyo.. Pourquoi ? »

Il pleurait.. Du moins on aurait pu le croire..

Silence. Rien ne bouge alors.

« Goku, ramasse Hakkai et force le à retourner se coucher, ordonna Sanzô. »

Puis, il se tourna vers Gojyo, pendant que Goku s'occuper de Hakkai.

« Il s'est levé pour t'empêcher de continuer… Alors viens et arrête de jouer au con… »

Gojyo semblait perdu. Il tenta de se lever mais n'y arriva pas . La douleur des coupures commençait à se faire sentir…Sanzo se pencha et l'aida à regagner sa chambre..

« Tss , voilà que ma tenue est tachée du sang d'un pervers… »

Mais Gojyo ne parvint pas à répondre une réplique cinglante au moine corrompu… Il pensait à Hakkai qui s'était levé pour lui…Pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter… Pourquoi ?

Mais il ne vit pas non plus le sourire qui naissait au coin des lèvres de Sanzô..

Fin 

Alors, ça vous a plu ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour notre belle gueule de Kappa, il cicatrise très bien, et cet épisode ne lui laisse aucune marque.. Visible tout du moins…

Laissait moi un chti message pour que je sache si vous avez aim !

Mars 2004


End file.
